It is estimated that 150,000 new cases of colorectal cancer occur in North America every year. Of these patients, it is expected that 40 to 50 percent will experience a recurrence within five years. Furthermore, it is known that the 75 to 80 percent of patients with a recurrence have the liver as one of the involved sites for metastasis. Unresectable metastatic carcinoma of the liver continues to have a very poor prognosis despite recent advances with chemotherapeutic and radiotherapeutic strategies, radiofrequency ablation and cryotherapy. It is true that when caught at an early stage, Duke's stages A or B (i.e., malignant invasion confined to the intestinal wall), a multimodal approach of both surgery and chemotherapy have proven to be beneficial. However, when colorectal cancer metastasizes, it usually does so in the liver and if the metastases are unresectable there is currently no effective treatment strategy with a reasonable hope of a cure.